All I Want To Do
by bellegunness
Summary: Equal parts over the top rainbows and sunshine, fear, and sex makes for one hell of a weekend in "Vegas". thank you gray glube from the inspiration! Rated M for sexual content, adult themes, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Back by popular demand, another multi-chapter Violate fic for you kids. Enjoy!**

"You know where to find the emergency alert button right? Actually, why don't you take the one out of our bedroom and keep it with you where ever you go. There's cash on the kitchen table if you don't feel like cooking. We'll have our phones on the entire time, I'm serious Violet do not hesitate to call if you need anything at all. I will come back no matter what hour, just don't be afraid to call us, okay? Are you sure you'll be here all by yourself? I don't like the idea. You should come with us. Maybe I should stay home. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Vivien's neurotic rambling made her daughter actually smile. It was endearing how she actually kind of gave a shit - for now, anyway. Ben had been invited to a fairly important conference, and while he'd originally written it off, knowing his wife would immediately jump to conclusions about his infidelity, the man beat her to the punch by inviting her. It wasn't your typical 'babymoon', and seeing as she was only a couple months along it seemed a bit early, but who was Violet to judge? She was going to have this glorious house all to herself for an entire weekend. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. Fuck, if she wanted to walk around naked, eat ice cream out of the carton and pull a Risky Business across the foyer, she could. Having no one tell her 'no', no one to breathe down her neck, not having to sneak around with Tate for two solid days.. well, Christmas had come early for her.

"Seeing as I'm not 5, I really think I'll be okay. Enjoy San Diego, try not to kill each other." It was taking everything she had not to jump up and down on her bed as Vivien said her final goodbye before heading out with her husband. There was a million things she wanted to do, and only the duration of this day, all Saturday, and the majority of Sunday. Was it going to be enough? How was she going to get a hold of Tate to inform him of her good fortune? How did he live in 2011 and not own a cell phone? Freak.

Was the term "playing house" too cliche at this moment? Violet had given into the theory that for this weekend nothing was too cliche. She was going to do whatever the hell she wanted, no repercussions. This weekend, this house, was her Vegas. Now all she had to do was convince herself to fully let her guard down around her boyfriend. She was almost always completely herself around Tate, but she had her little vices that no one had to know about. Her Taylor Swift station on her Pandora? Not exactly something she needed to broadcast. She was a Stooges kind of girl. She screamed the lyrics to Anarchy In The UK every time it came on her Ipod. The trendiest piece of literature she owned was Slaughterhouse five, and that was only because it had been a gift from her best friend back in Boston. This weekend might be hard to go balls to the walls with Tate around, but not having him in her Vegas was not an option. She wondered if he would want to do body shots.

_He's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart. _

Belting out the lyrics to the first song that came on she actually knew the lyrics to, Violet brought her phone with her as it played her internet radio as loud as it's pathetic speakers would allow it. She had given her parents a good half hour head start before deciding to do anything silly. How awkward would it have been for them to walk in on her like this? Humming along to the song as she set her phone on the sink of her parents bathroom, she had decided it was time to take a real shower, with an actual stall and everything! Granted, she loved the old tub in her bathroom, but some things just weren't the same.

Violet could not dance, but that didn't stop her. Stripping while she jumped around like an idiot to a new tempo, fun and upbeat, the sound of the water blasting against the tile walls had drown out every other sound besides her music. She couldn't remember the last time she showered with the door open. It was a little thrilling, mostly because she knew Tate could walk in at any moment. Sure, he'd seen her naked quite a few times now but watching her while she was completely naked and he was not distracted by her hand on his dick, her tongue trying to make it's way down his throat, her lips tightly wrapped around his shaft - well, it made her completely vulnerable and it was terrifying and exhilarating.

"I got better things to do than my to do list anyway, hide away under the covers and waste away the day. Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy.. All I wanna dooooo is love you," Singing completely off key as she stood under the water, still rocking out as best as one could to pop-country, Violet was completely oblivious to the world and she was starting to really enjoy it. "Gimme a kiss from that Elvis lip.. you don't want to miss thiiiiis!"

From the doorway, he stood and watched, consumed with her energy, he knew she was going to be the one. He had plans, too, ones that didn't involve the the stupid thrill seeking activities she had. His were quiet thrilling, yes, but he highly doubted she would see it that way. She always surprised him though, so just maybe she'd get a kick out of the depraved things that filtered through his brain. Tilting his head as Violet spun around quickly in the shower, dancing under the water, putting her clumsy self in danger. 'Please don't kill yourself,' was all he could think. Sure, he could use her if she were dead, but not the way he wanted to. Her body was not nearly as impressive as her mother's, but he could make due.

"Please.. please don't." Tate's voice was almost all fear as he watched the latex covered man take a step towards the open bathroom he heard Violet's coming from. He knew this was one entity he couldn't fuck with, the only one he couldn't save his girlfriend from. Frozen in place as the hooded man walked into the bathroom, Tate's stomach dropped to the floor, taking far longer than he had wanted to find his footing. Hurdling over Ben and Vivien's bed to get to the bathroom soon, a sigh of relief escaped his mouth as Violet came into view. Alone. If he had believed in God, he would be thanking him right now.

Wiping her eyes once the shampoo was completely washed out of her hair, Violet smiled softly as she caught her first glimpse of lurker Tate. Getting out of the shower as quickly as she could without slipping and breaking a hip, Vi grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her as her hand went to turn her phone's app off before Adele finished and went on to a far more embarrassing song, no doubt. Dripping water on the cold floor, a small puddle had already started to form as she stood frozen. She had felt eyes on her for the duration of her shower but she hadn't looked, knowing she'd lose her nerve to belt out bad music once she saw Tate's face.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here.." His words made her eyes roll. He was such a liar. Drying off her body quickly, Violet wrapped the damp towel around her head, letting it soak up as much water from her soaked hair as possible. Pushing past her boyfriend as confidently as possible, Violet quickly decided this weekend definitely needed alcohol. If nothing, it would calm her nerves enough to really let loose. She wasn't much of a drinker, but when she did drink she wasn't your average skinny teenage girl, she actually held her liquor.

Returning to her bedroom, Violet rummaged through her underwear drawer. Tate had only ever seen her in boring bikini style, average looking boy cuts, and that one awkward time she hadn't expected anything to happen and thus forgot to change out of the hideous briefs she saved for laundry days. That didn't mean she didn't have anything exciting, she just opted for comfort over cute. This weekend she would give her guy something different, after all it was their Vegas. Smirking as she pulled out a silk and lace pair of Victoria Secret cheeky panties, she held her breath as she put them on, still unable to completely allow herself to get comfortable in her laid back mentality. It didn't help that half her ass was showing and the majority of the fabric was there, leaving the front with barely a finger width of lace-trim covering her crotch.

"Wow. Really?" Tate had spent a few minutes in Vivien and Ben's bathroom, wiping up the water and grabbing Violet's phone before coming to her room. He'd hate for them to interrupt them just to ask why the hell there was water on their floor. His concern for their happiness quickly disappeared when he came to the open door and saw the young girl standing still almost completely naked. Since when did she have sexy underwear? Sucking in on his bottom lip and biting down to hold it in place, Tate slowly walked up behind his girlfriend, his eyes glued on her ass. "I think what you're looking for is in the bottom drawer."

"Oh?" Violet wasn't born yesterday, but she could play stupid if that's what he wanted. Slowly bending at the waist, she took her sweet time pushing past tank tops and tees, it took all she had not to make noise when Tate grabbed her hips to pull her behind against his crotch. Giving up on her attempt to find a top briefly, she smirked as her eyes closed, focusing instead on his rough hands roaming over her back before dropping to between them and grabbing her half exposed cheeks firmly. Flinching momentarily as he smacked her pale skin, Vi's eyes shot open as her head turned to look back at him.

"Ass." Pulling out a thin white tank top, Vi snapped back to her vertical position and kicked the drawer shut. Even with the shirt on, she left little to the imagination, but that was the point after all. If she could keep Tate smiling like he was, it would be completely worth it, she thought.

"You have a very nice one, yes."

What girl didn't like getting compliments? Especially ones from her gorgeous boyfriend who could have any girl but chose her. Sure, she could own this, right now anyway, right now she could be a sexual object, why the hell not? Lightly pressing her hand against his flannel covered chest, a light push guided him back and into the brown cushion of her over-sized chair against her wall. She was thriving on the way he was looking at her, maybe she could make Vegas a more frequent occurrence. Reaching up to pull the wet towel off her head, Vi tossed it towards the open door before dropping onto the boy's lap, straddling his legs and sitting down against his knees. Combing her hands through her wet hair, Violet let her back arch as her boyfriend's hands moved to hold her waist.

"You're in a mood, aren't you? Naked walks through the house, sexy underwear, seducing me with the door open. What has gotten into you, Violet Harmon?"

Both answers he couldn't give a shit less about. He was thoroughly enjoying this, and for all he cared Viv and Ben could sit in the hall with a bowl of popcorn and watch. Biting down on his bottom lip again in order to suppress frustration unsuccessfully, Tate let his hands move, roaming up Violet's sides and up over her chest, cupping her small breasts through the thin fabric of her tank top. Brushing his thumbs over her nipples as they automatically rose to the occasion, he couldn't help but laugh at her new attitude.

"Why don't you put on some of that awful music you were singing to in the shower and dance for me."

"Why don't you get a few drinks in me first and we'll go from there. My parents are gone til Sunday night."

Her smirk screamed mischief, it was all he needed.

"You strike me as a whiskey girl."


	2. Chapter 2

The term "it's five o'clock somewhere," was literal for them, and as long as the alcohol didn't run out the night was definitely going to get hot. Forcing Tate to drink, Violet knew that while she could be tipsy or drunk, it wouldn't matter if Tate was sober and only finding amusement in her actions.

"Jesus H. Christ, your parents have a whole fucking liquor store in this bitch." Pushing past the wine bottles, he opted for Smirnoff, Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan. Setting all of the almost entirely full bottles on the kitchen's island, he figured he could ask Constance, or beg rather, for her to go buy them more since they'd most likely drink too much of one and tip off the Harmons. "What will it be, my lady? I can make a killer screw driver, you want a Jack and Coke, or some Captain?"

Screw drivers were for pussies, and while she had one, she didn't drink like one. You didn't get drunk off girly drinks, and she needed to get liquid courage quick. Tapping the top of the whiskey bottle, Vi went to the fridge to retrieve a 2-liter of 7-up. Her mother wasn't crazy about soda, preferring 'healthy, earthy' beverages instead, but enough bitching would get her teen daughter almost anything. It wasn't like some carbonated beverage was going to kill her anyway.

"Make us drinks, I'm going to go get ready. Come up when you're done, just bring the bottle."

Throwing together Violet's drink, Tate replaced the rum and vodka, figuring they could kill off the whiskey tonight and move on to something else tomorrow if the girl needed courage for any of their other future adventures. Glancing up, the backyard was getting dark and while he enjoyed the night, he hated how it allowed anything to hide in the shadows unknown to all.

"If you make any messes clean up after yourself," the old woman's warning came out of no where, causing Tate to almost spill Violet's mixed drink. Glaring at Moira as she put on her coat and exited the back door, he shook his head at the ghostly woman. She was such a bitch when she wanted to be. Giving her a fake smile and a not-so-friendly hand gesture, he crossed the kitchen to lock the door behind her, though if she had the will to come back in he knew it wouldn't stop her. Grabbing the glasses and the bottle of Jack, Tate stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked silently. If there was a benevolent God he was sure hoping he'd give Tate the strength to make it through this weekend without raping his girlfriend.

Re-entering Violet's room, Tate chuckled as it had quickly transformed into a half-ass burlesque parlor. In a 10 minute stretch Violet had somehow managed to find some sheer black thing to throw over her lamp and a light red one for the other lamp. It was one way to use clothes, he thought, making his way to the chair in the middle of the room he sat, her drink on one knee, the almost full bottle on the other. Wondering if he'd have to wait long for the 'show', he was answered almost instantly as Violet came down the hall from the direction of her parents room. It had took all the sober courage she had to put on her mom's black thigh high stockings and high heels, she just hoped 1. he wouldn't laugh and 2. she wouldn't fall. Both would completely shatter all hopes of him getting a lap dance or her showing her face to him for quite some time.

Speechless as she entered her bedroom, Tate just stared, mouth half open though he thought it was on the floor by now. Swallowing hard as she walked towards him, her hips swaying as she did so, his eyes raked slowly up and down her body. The white see through tank top she had on earlier had been replaced by a black lace bra, equally sexy to match the underwear he assumed. Completely forgetting about her drink until she leaned over in front of him to take it, his eyes automatically went to her cleavage, or the illusion of it. There had to be a God, he thought, otherwise who would have invented wonder bras?

"Don't turn around!"

Scolding her boyfriend as she walked past him and over to her dresser, Violet slowly chugged her Jack and 7, needing it to hit her quick if she was expected to seduce her almost lover. Setting the glass down next to her Ipod's speakers, she scrolled through the music, having already decided on a cliche song for the over the top night. Tonight she didn't have to be her regular old predictable Violet, tonight she got to be sexy and intriguing, two parts of her that Tate had definitely never seen. Picking rap (if it could be called that) with a fun beat, she looked at the length of the song and nodded, she could do a five minute lap dance. Starting "Bedrock," by .. probably half of the artists on the Cash Money crew, Violet stared at the back of Tate's head as she felt a little warm sensation hit her stomach. Finally.

_I can make your bed rock, girl._

Trying hard to focus on not tripping in the highest heels she'd ever worn, like 4 inches was really an accomplishment, Vi reached down over his lap to grab the bottle of Jack. Taking a long sip from it, she took the opportunity to cringe with her man still not looking at her. Licking over her lips, the girl shook her head as she tossed the bottle over to the brown recliner.

_I like the way you're walkin if you're walkin my way_

Loosening up behind him, Violet reached over his shoulders, slowly dragging her hands up and down his hard chest. Would asking him if he worked out ruin the moment? Causing herself to laugh, she quickly stopped as she forced herself to continue. Resting one hand on his shoulder as she slowly sashayed around to stand in front of him again, she walked around almost full circle before lifting her heeled foot to the small space between his legs. The chair in front of her vanity made this a lot easier than that stupid recliner, although walking around a wider chair wouldn't cause her to be dizzy. Focus! Shaking her head, hair falling in her face, Vi reached down, brushing her fingers 'accidentally' over his lap before dragging her hand up her leg, ankle to thigh, snapping the top of the hosiery at the end. Ridiculous? Yes. Thankfully she was starting to get a buzz and was learning to not care.

_She don't even wonder, cause she know she bad.._

Turning around once her foot was back on the floor, she grinned as her eyes closed, focusing on the music as if it could give her some magic power to do this. Spreading her legs slightly as her cheeky underwear continued to expose itself to Tate. Swaying her hips, the fierce Violet somewhere hidden deep down was attempting to make it's appearance as her upper body rolled in rhythm to the music before arching completely over her boyfriend's lap. Sitting with just enough of her ass on his thigh to keep her from falling, a hand quickly grabbed his neck as she brought herself up, just barely brushing her lips over his. Standing up and returning to the back of the skinny chair before he could kiss her and completely throw her off, Vi took a quick second to discard the heels, there was no way, drunk or not, that she could dance with them on. She'd leave that for the real strippers.

Walking around to the side, pushing her hands up and down her thin thighs, Vi spread her legs, rolling her body in tempo before dropping in a crouched position on the floor, opening and closing her thighs before shooting back up. Spinning to stand in front of Tate, she grinned down at his beat red face before turning around, showcasing her ass once more before lowering it to his lap, carefully rubbing it over his jeans. If the bulge in his jeans weren't enough proof, his quiet grunting when she made contact spoke volumes of his approval.

_She pose like it's for posters and I poke like I'm suppose to_

Standing up before Tate wouldn't let her, Violet parted her legs again, leaning and stretching, hip to toe, her hand pulling his attention to her legs before returning to her ass. She was taunting him. Practically shoving her rear end in his face, bending, swaying, it was a new kind of torture. He wondered if the government used lap dances to get crucial information out of terrorists, if not they should. Licking his lips as he watched, Tate's head turned with each movement, drinking each twist and turn, finding himself on a new level of being turned on. He had already decided if this damn song didn't end soon he was going to have to throw the Ipod out the window and have his way with Violet.

As the song ended, Violet finished, her leg hiking up and over Tate's lap from her stance on his side, and sliding back onto his thighs to face him. Her grin was huge, full of pride and excitement with how amazed she was in herself for making it through that, and successfully turning her guy on. There was no smile on his face, however, it was almost scary just how animal-like he looked at that very moment. He didn't allow her time to react, to move, to be scared and leave, his hands were on her hips, forcing them down hard against him. Keeping one hand forcefully pressing down her body to his, the other shot up, grasping a fistful of her long hair. For once, he didn't care if she screamed out in pain, she'd eventually forgive him. Dragging her face to his, his kisses so rough he'd probably bruise the poor girl's lips, there was his moment to see if this God guy existed, and if he was going to help a kid out with not taking advantage of the current pickle he found himself in.

Dropping both hands to her fairly exposed behind, Tate grabbed it and lifted Violet as he stood up, evoking a gasp against his mouth in doing so. Shuffling across the wooden floors to the bed, he all but threw her down on it. Unbuttoning his shirt would take too much time, he quickly decided, pulling it and the t-shirt under it up and over his head, he watched Violet stare at him with a look that was either very confused or very frightened. Both enticed him. Shoving his jeans down at off, he quickly kicked them and his worn tennis shoes off before climbing on top of his girlfriend.

"If you don't want to have sex you're going to have to really stop me."

His warning was just that, a means of putting the reigns back in her hands despite his dominance clearly over powering hers. He knew no matter how worked up he got though, the moment she said no more he would be incapable of going forward. It would in no way be easy, however. Grabbing Violet's parted legs, he jerked her body down, hips hitting hips, bone against bone, Tate allowed most of his weight to press down as he grinded his aching erection against her body. The ease with which it slid amused him, maybe she should wear slutty panties more often? Hungrily kissing Vi, he continued practically dry humping the poor girl, entirely powerless under his larger body. Shoving his hands between her back and the bed to unclasp her flimsy bra and rid her of it, Violet rewarded him by stretching her legs up and around his waist, bringing both of their throbbing sexes together, only separated by barely there fabrics. Tightening her legs grip as they moved their hips eagerly against one another, she cried out first. The teasing was killing her and it had only just begun. Grabbing his biceps and digging her nails in as a weak attempt to rid herself of some of the frustration, she only got more worked up as Tate practically growled in her mouth.

This was probably the hardest decision she'd ever made. In her melodramatic, intoxicated state, thats what she believed. Sex or no sex? She quickly thought back to Tate's last refusal. He had assured her that her first time had to be special, loving, and gentle. Not out of rebellion, not just a fuck. She had to say no, then, there was nothing about this moment that was gentle, and if they were to have sex it would by far be rough and reckless. Amazing? Absolutely. Necessary? She figured the longer they held off the more explosive it would be by the time they actually did 'the deed'. Sighing against his lips, Violet reached between their bodies which had practically been glued together and pushed Tate's boxers down his sharp hips and partially over his thighs to allow room for his dick to come out and play.

"No sex."

It was as much of a dagger in her chest as it was in his, but they were on the same page mentally never the less. Digging her nails into his sides this time as his exposed member rubbed against her, Violet whined quietly as she squirmed underneath him. Feeling it hot and pulsating against her increasingly swollen mound made her really question her decision. Reaching down to push the pathetic excuse for panties to the side, she blindly gripped the shaft of his dick, her eyes opening wide to meet Tate's as she tried pushing the limits to the very end. Pressing the tip just between her swollen, wet folds, they both nearly seized at the brand new sensation. Gripping his side even harder, his poor skin was either going to be bruised to hell or break and bleed with her nails assault. Playing 'just the tip' was probably the most idiotic thing she could do, but she had to satisfy her curiosity. Finding her hips raising to position him in the perfect angle to slide entirely into her, she froze as the thick tip entered her and just as quickly pulled back, and dropped her hips back to the bed. In what world was that considered 3-fingers worth?

"Ow, okay really.. no sex."

Letting out a slow breath as she looked into his eyes lovingly for a moment, she couldn't help but lose the "I need to fuck you now" mindset and grew content with the idea of him getting her off any way he deemed fit. Carefully stroking her fist around him, Vi leaned up to quickly kiss her boyfriend, it was just as evident on his face that he was shockingly relieved they were going to actually wait. Did that mean there was a God? Kissing a little harder with each stroke, Tate groaned quietly against the girl's mouth as he came, staining her poor bed sheets in the process. Relaxing against her, he rolled to the side and closed his eyes.

"Excuse me? I'm not done." Her tone was pissed but amused, however that happened? Reaching to grab his hand, she glared at Tate's closed eyes as she forced his hand down the front of her panties. She could probably get away with just doing it herself, but that was besides the point. With a hint of what sex was going to be like, she wanted to prepare NOW. The sooner the better, because next time this situation came to play there was no way in Hell she was letting him stop.

"Alright, do whatever you have to do to prepare me for that beast."


	3. Chapter 3

Laying on her newly made bed, she had left her soiled sheets from the night before on the floor, figuring waiting for Tate to come back before venturing downstairs was in her best interest. He had gone home to shower and change, or so he said, about an hour and Violet was growing increasingly bored. This weekend was Vegas, not the God damn Sybaris. She didn't want to be resting, listening to music, hanging around doing nothing. She wanted to be getting into things she shouldn't, making bad decisions and not regretting a damn thing. Sighing quietly as she continued to go through playlist after playlist, her eyes shut and arms relaxed against the Downy fresh sheets. Parts of her still ached from the night before, mainly her head, but that didn't stop her from listening to loud, inappropriate, un-Violet like music. She decided this weekend she wasn't going to be Violet, she was going to be the anti-Violet and see where that got her. Wearing her pajama pants and tank top she had changed into after her shower this morning, Violet figured it was about time to get dressed. What would the anti-Violet wear?

Holding onto the music player as she danced around the room, poorly at that, she opened her closet and pushed past option after option. Why she had to get dressed for staying inside was pointless, but this weekend was about saying yes, so why the fuck not? Grabbing a pleated black skirt her mother had gotten for their Christmas pictures years ago, her nose twitched slightly at the prospect of putting it on. C'est la vie. Tossing it towards the bed, she returned to the closet, the dark music blaring in her ears subconsciously dictating what she was picking out. Red. How often did she wear red? Close to never. Pulling a peasant top meets bar wench shirt out of her closet, she shut the door as her inner dialogue critiqued everything. Throw some fish net stockings and knee high combat boots in the mix and she'd be your regular ol' mall goth. She stopped to think. No, sadly no fish nets, but she could do the boots. Laughing at herself as she stripped out of her pajamas and slid the skirt up to rest comfortably on her hips, the hem had hit the middle of her thigh which didn't scream whore, so she approved.

_She's a dirty girl - tattoos, cigarettes, cocaine, no regrets. Nothing's for free._

It was weird how music and clothes made a person's mindset change. Originally getting out of bed Vi thought she was going to be angsty all day, but now she felt pissed. In general, no reasoning behind it, well besides the screaming voice coming out of her ear buds. Shoving the Ipod into her bra since slutty mall goth came without pockets, she glanced at the clock before giving up on waiting all day for Tate. He'd show up where ever he showed up, true to form. Grabbing her black boots to pull on her feet, she had added black panty hose to her already ridiculous ensemble to really 'tie it off'. She'd change when Tate got here, he just had to see how silly she looked first. She was reminded of Halloween night, her clothes bringing back visions of the mall goth from the dead breakfast club. She shuddered. That was gone, they were gone, Tate was here, all was good. Tate was here. The thought brought a smile to her face. Grabbing the bed sheets balled up on the floor, Violet figured she could toss the load in the washer and eat a sandwich, and if Tate hadn't shown up by then well, she'd just have to go over to Constance's and inquire. Questioning her son's whereabouts while dressed like a douchebag hooker might not be the best idea, she'd have to change at some point today.

_We're living in a dirty world, nothing's for free._

Humming along as she walked through the quiet house, it's silence unbeknownst to her as her head was full of noise, she headed down the hall and through the kitchen to squeeze through the small laundry room. She grinned as she looked at the wall Tate had shoved her against, his hand clasped against her mouth, his body almost doing the same as he saved her from probably being drown to death. Shoving the sheets in the wash, she stared at the swirling water pouring into the washer as it had the tub that night. What would she have done if Tate hadn't been there? She would most likely be dead. Slamming the door shut and walking away from the machine, she entered the kitchen and started her hunt for something delicious. Stopping once she had a bag of thin crisps in her hand, her eyes fell to the floor as something loud made a banging noise. From the basement? She rolled her eyes and threw the bag onto the counter.

"Asshole. Couldn't come in the front door, or even the bedroom window, nooo. Always has to come in the basement."

Opening the door and stomping her way down the stairs, Violet looked around the dark room, just barely illuminated by the few windows that were there. Looking around, she saw nothing, as usual. Peering through Charles' work station, she went the other way, heading towards the room where she first teamed up with the boy to scare the living hell out of that coke whore. She was surprisingly decent now, most likely because she thought she'd be killed otherwise. Licking her dry lips, Vi did her best to suppress any feelings of fear as she walked around, calling for Tate.

_Red light, heaven sent, little miss innocent..._

Pulling the Ipod out of her bra and turning it off, she wrapped the headphones around it before shoving it back in her pathetic excuse for cleavage. Turning around to head back for the stairs, she stopped at the rail as the banging came again.

"Tate! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shhh," crouching in the shadows, Tate had looked ridiculous right now, tucked away where he'd never be seen, lurking in the shadows with his comrade. Looking over to his beady eyes, Tate glared, giving a very stern shake of the head. "I told you, she's off limits."

His eyes rolled as he was abandoned, turning to try and see where the little fucker went, he stood up instead to make his way back to the stairs. Stopping in the doorway, he looked at Violet and smirked, his head shaking as he took in her outfit. He wasn't amused, he was strangely turned on. There was something to be said about skirts and boots, he just couldn't think what it was.

"Every outfit keeps getting better and better. Can't wait to see what's next."

Sprinting to the bottom of the stairs, Tate threw his arms around Violet's waist, picking her up and spinning her around before setting her back down. Allowing her to hit his chest, he laughed as he shoved her shoulder lightly. He had no idea what had gotten into Violet, but it was making for an interesting weekend. Taking the hard shove she gave in return, Tate's hands quickly wrapped themselves around her wrists, holding them to his chest as he glared down at her. Would she know he was playing? That was part of the fun.

"You don't want to play this game, Vi. I'll win."

Her scoff was cute in it's determined nature, and well because it came out of her, it was plain adorable. Seeing such a small girl fighting to get free from a tight grip and retaliate was entertaining enough, but adding her feeble attempts to kick him was the perfect touch. Shaking his head, he shoved Violet backwards against the brick wall, his body suddenly in front of hers, arms on each side of her in case she tried to move. Giving her a cocky grin, eyebrow raised with the implied question - what are you going to do now? Her response? Surprising.

Grabbing his face forcefully, Violet had jerked him down to her level, mouth angrily kissing his. Opening his eyes as her hand found his throat, he pushed into the kiss and her hand, pining her harder against the wall. What was she planning to go with this? Wincing slightly as her hard grip found it's way to the front of his jeans, Tate glared at his girlfriend who's expression was void of any apologies. Getting a hold of her wrists once more, he shoved them against the wall on each side of her head, his mouth refusing to lock with hers again until she gave him a straight answer.

"What's going on?" His eyes weren't angry, just confused. Was she honestly trying to hurt him? If so, she would be sorely mistaken.

"Fuck. You."

"Violet!" He rarely yelled at her, but it seemed like every time he did it was in this basement. "I'm not kidding, tell me what's going on."

"Screw you."

Ah, there was the anger. Pulling her wrists away from the wall, he pulled the girl forward just to shove her back against it. What the hell was her deal? Grabbing her as she attempted to go upstairs, Tate shoved her chest against the wall this time, his chest leaning into her back. Her cheek was hot against the cold bricks, hair all askew as she stood silent, unwavering from her pissed off position.

"Are you going to tell me, or are you going to make me drag it out?" Despite his anger, there was something about this situation that was turning him on.

"I ain't telling you shit."

Maybe it was her defiance that was doing it for him? Still, his growing arousal didn't take away from his anger that was building up equally as fast. Grabbing as much hair as he could, he twisted it around his fist before yanking her hair back. If it were anyone else their head would have already been bashed against the wall, but this wasn't anyone. Looking down over her exposed throat, he momentarily got side tracked by it's softness, completely untouched by anyone else. Leaning in, he bit hard, partially for his own satisfaction, but also to instill pain in hopes of motivating her to talk.

"Are you going to talk?" His voice was quiet but harsh, hand still gripped tightly in her hair, his dark eyes examined the side of her stone like face. She was not going to budge.

"Are you going to go fuck yourself?"

Flinging Violet in one swift motion, he watched her slide back across the floor, to the other side of the room. He expected her to look terrified, upset, something, anything, but she just sat up staring at him blankly. Hurrying to her, he was going to help her up, to apologize, when the sole of her boot met the front of his shin hard enough to threaten to break it. Rage. Grabbing her by the throat, he pulled her to her feet, glaring into her eyes, his hand tightened against her jugular.

"What. Do. You. Want." Growling as he slammed her back against the adjacent wall, her eyes flickered with softness briefly.

"_Your body. Fuck me like an animal_."

Just as quickly, the softness was gone. Confused and angry, he threw her to the ground, there was no way this was his Violet. Unless.. was this part of her idea of "letting loose"? It was deranged. Fucked up. Fucking hot. Watching her get to her knees, Tate took another handful of her already messy hair, jerking her head back to meet his attention as he looked down, her hands already working to undo his pants.

"Only after you suck my dick. Bitch."

Guilt lingered somewhere, in the shadows probably, and after he was done here he'd probably spend the rest of the day apologizing, but right now he didn't give a shit. Shoving her face forward the moment she brought his erection out of his boxers, he thrust it into her mouth and against the back of her throat, for once not caring enough to be gentle. Two could play at this game. Thrusting his hips hard against Violet's face, his cock choking her with each movement, he stopped himself before allowing his excitement to get the best of him. Pulling her hair he had yet to release his grip from, he forced her up, shoving her into Charles' work room, and against the table there.

Pressing down firmly on the middle of Violet's back, Tate used his other hand to reach between her already parted thighs and grabbed the middle of her tights where the legs met. She was already soaked through her underwear and now the panty hose? Perfect. Ripping the sheer fabric away, his hand moved through the hole only to rip more sheer fabric away to give him more space to move. Opening his mouth as his hand met her bare skin, he gave the back of Vi's head a confused look. No panties? More perfect.

"Only sluts refuse to wear underwear, Violet. Are you a filthy whore? You are, aren't you?"

Pushing his hand up her back and to the back of her throat, his fingers closed around it once more, shoving her face against the table harder as he kicked her legs open farther. Grabbing his dick with the free hand, without warning or preparation, he smashed into her, his face gleaming with accomplishment as she screamed out. In pain? Pleasure? Both. He didn't care, for the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt what it was like to have his cock inside something hot and tight, that's all he cared about.

Fingers tightened with each thrust to the point if he hadn't removed his hand he just might choke the girl to death. Grabbing the back of her top, Tate pulled to bring her chest up and away from the work station and reached around with the other to grab a tit. Annoyed with the abundance of fabric, he pushed at the neckline, opting to simply rip it when it didn't give fast enough. Shoving his way into her bra, his hands rough against her breasts, Tate grinned smugly as Violet tightened around him, coating his dick with even more fluid to help move quicker in and out of her pussy.

"I want to hear you scream, bitch."

Letting go of her breast, he retracted his hand and returned it to her throat as his thrusts picked up momentum. Ignoring the fact that her hips were hitting the hard table with each movement, he grinned his devilish grin as his fingers tightened. Pounding himself into her as hard as he could, thus shoving her into the table even harder, Tate's voice had gone completely baritone.

"Scream, you whore!"

With another muscle spasm around his cock, her voice echoed in the cold room, a mixture of a painful plea and a pleasured scream, the kind you only get on your second orgasm. Snickering, he dropped her neck and let go himself, cumming inside of her and pulling out in the process, letting his seed spill down the inside of her thighs and into the torn hosiery. Looking at her limp body thrown over the table, he felt a small murmur of guilt as he pulled up his pants.

"Vi.."

Watching her stand up wearily, he examined her tattered clothes, her misplaced hair and bleeding lip. The guilt grew. He was just about to open his mouth to apologize when he caught a faint smirk. Was the dark of the basement fucking with his mind?

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?" She was smiling!

Gasping hard, Tate's eyes shot open, his forehead covered in sweat, cheeks flushed. He sighed heavily, looking at Violet's soft face outlined by the early morning sun coming through the windows, his eyes slowly crept down between them to the mess he'd just made again. At this rate Violet was going to have no clean sheets. Fucking wet dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Laying on her newly made bed, she had left her soiled sheets from the night before on the floor, figuring waiting for Tate to come back before venturing downstairs was in her best interest. He had gone home to shower and change, or so he said, about an hour and Violet was growing increasingly bored.

Turning on her side, Violet curled up as her headphones sang to her, bringing a smile as her mind drifted. Killing time with day dreams, mainly Tate centered, seemed to be a growing epidemic. They made her happy, never the less, so why stop now? Closing her eyes, she drifted farther, her guilty pleasure flowed through her ears, tainting her mind upon arrival. Grabbing her blanket to pull up and over her, she hugged it against her as she listened to the music. Was she honestly comparing her relationship with Tate to a fucking Taylor Swift song? Who ate her soul and left her in this sham? Laughing at herself, she hummed along as the words spoke word for word how she was feeling. Great, relating to a Swift song was worse than comparing your life to it!

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling, wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

Smiling against her pillow, Violet was doing her very best not to get giddy, hell she didn't think giddy was even in her vocabulary. The fact that the majority of the relationships she knew were failures, but hers and Tate's had genuine potential made her giddy, it couldn't be helped. When he held her she literally felt like she was going to be happy until the day she died. Each kiss made her heart skip a beat, and despite staring at him on a daily basis, his features still made her swoon. Low and behold, Violet Harmon was indeed a girl. It was sickening, yes, but it was actually kind of nice to know that while she was a freak, she still had some human qualities that were not so bad.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter..._

Smiling stupidly into her pillow as her walk down memory lane was hitting even harder, Violet sighed quietly as she remembered exactly how it felt making out with Tate on the beach for the first time. How safe she had felt in his arms when he hugged her and assured her he was there for her. He would help her stay safe. She honestly believed him. Not out of nativity, but because every time she had been placed in a bad situation he had always come to her rescue. She didn't need rescuing, she was a tough girl fully capable of dealing with her own shit. She didn't want to be rescued, but the fact that he was there and willing was exactly what she needed. The ace in the hole.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Sitting up, Violet was half a breath away from tattooing the kid's name on her ass and.. voila. Lurking in the doorway like the creep he was, Violet smiled at her boyfriend and waved for him to come back to bed. Spending the night together had proven to be just as wonderful as she thought it would be. Cuddling until she fell asleep in his arms was probably the best feeling in the world. She felt safe and loved, truly and deeply, with the assurance of it's longevity painfully obvious. She could spend the rest of her life with Tate and it would be perfectly fine. Tate's expression wasn't nearly as enthused, it spoke more of confusion and amusement as she stared at him. Was she mooning over him? Literally? That was the only face he could associate with the word.

Reaching down to press the back of his hand to her forehead, Tate just laughed as he sat down next to her. Kicking his shoes off before bringing his feet up to the now clean sheets, his eyes did their best to read the young girl's expression. He had never seen her this way and while it was funny as hell, it was moderately unnerving. Leaning in to kiss her cheek, he let himself get comfortable in her bed, laying on his back while still staring in amazement at Violet's peculiar behavior. Staying in bed all day trying to see what drugs she was on seemed like a perfect option.

"Are you okay.." Tate grinned as she nodded before laying back down and curling up against him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder to hold her securely, he lifted his head enough to kiss the top of hers.

_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded, you say we'll never make my parents mistakes._

"I'm better than okay." Turning to rest her chin on Tate's chest, Violet was mooning! She was like some disgusting love struck.. well, teenager. This was more than teenage lust, or puppy love, though. This was real. Wasn't it? If it wasn't, it was one hell of a front.

"Violet, you're kind of scaring me. Are you on something?" Laughing as his free hand raised to brush her hair away from her face, Tate raised his eyebrows at her head shaking despite her happy grin never leaving her beautiful face. "Well then what is it? You're looking at me like I'm the last piece of pie on Earth."

"You might as well be." Her voice was finally shaken slightly. She knew she was acting ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. This was the happiest time of her life, and she felt like showing it for once. Having an emotion, a positive one, and expressing it in a healthy way, wasn't that what normal people were supposed to do? Sighing heavily as she realized her own words wouldn't get the point across, she sat up carefully not wanting to disturb Tate's place on the bed and took the fallen head phones and put them in his ears. Restarting the song, she stared carefully at his expressions as she made him listen to the song. It was cheesy and cliche, poppy and fairly unoriginal.. but it truly spoke volumes.

_You said I'll never leave you alone._

Minutes passed, the song was over, and the silence was literally cutting Violet's heart like a knife. Was she delusional? Had she taken his interest in her for more than it was? He said he loved her. Was she scaring him? She swallowed hard as he finally reached up to pull the buds out of his ears. Laying them next to his head, his hands moved up to her cheeks, finally she could smile again. Leaning down over his face, their noses bare centimeters from the other, her heart was pounding as she stared into his dark, loving gaze. Accepting his gentle kiss, her heart sank. Wait..

_Braced myself for the good-bye, cause that's all I've ever known_

Her eyes stung slightly with the build up of salty tears. Shutting them before he could see, Tate moved his hands from her face to her waist, pulling Violet against him as best as he could without forcing her to lay down. Kissing the top of her head as she rested her cheek against his chest, he felt his own shell of a heart rise as he reflected over the song she had just played for him.

"I'll never leave you alone, Violet."


End file.
